Make Her Smile Again
by Rosie-Jess
Summary: Jecker. Becker has noticed a sudden change in Jess. What can he do to make her smile? What's wrong with her? ONESHOT.


**Hmm... So this has now been edited, I noticed that, as FanFiction often does, it switched things around (You know how sometimes it changes things after saving? Silly huh...) Anyway, I think this should make more sense now.**

_**It's been a while. It's 1am, so I'm terribly sorry if this is actually just awful! I have no idea where the idea came from, but I couldn't sleep, I have a new laptop, and I needed some Jecker!**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

><p>"Jessica?"<p>

Her head popped out from behind the ADD as her name was called, "Yes, Hilary?" The glare he gave her was not a happy one, she shrugged, "You full named me."

"Right, anyway, I was wondering whether you had finished that paperwork on the anomaly yesterday?" Becker asked her.

"Of course I have!" She pulled out a file and handed it to the man in front of her, "Let me know if anything is missing."

As soon as she had handed it to him, she turned back to the ADD without another word.

That was the moment he realised she wasn't happy.

_**JECKER  
><strong>_

Three hours later he found her sitting in a park, one he didn't realise anyone had known about.

"Jess?" The brunettes head bobbed up as she looked around for the source of noise, "What are you doing here? I hadn't realised anyone knew of this place."

She sighed, before looking down at her thighs, "I come here to think a lot. No one's ever here, it's quiet." She stood up and looked up at Becker's face, "Sorry, I'll leave you to it."

Before he could even think about opening his mouth, she had vanished from view.

And he had not missed the fact she had tear streaks down her face, or the fact that she didn't appear to be wearing colour as usual.

That was the moment he realised he had to make her smile again.

**_JECKER_**

It wasn't until the next day when he arrived at the ADD to hand Jess a bar of chocolate and was made aware she had phoned in sick, that he realised it was worse than he had previously thought.

"Abby, have you seen or heard from Jess?" He walked up to the blonde, who currently wore a worried frown.

"She wouldn't get out of bed this morning, and when she came home last night she looked pale and in tears, Connor and I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she just broke down and locked herself in her room." She looked at him carefully to catch his reaction, but all he did was turn away and shout that he wouldn't be working today.

**_JECKER_**

****Half an hour later, Becker was pulling up to Jess' apartment; he looked up and saw that the curtains were drawn on her bedroom window.

He grabbed his keys and opened the front door before running up the flight of stairs and walking straight into Jess, who had been stood at the top of the stairs, dressed in black and carrying a suitcase.

"Becker?" Jess looked at him with her wide eyes and watched as he took in her appearance.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking her suitcase from her, placing it down and taking her hands in his, "Jess, please don't leave!"

"What? Leave? Why would you think I'd leave you?"

"You've packed and you've been sad and crying, God, Jess, what's going on with you?" He then placed his hands on her cheeks to stroke at them a few times, before kissing her forehead.

Her eyes slipped closed, "I'm just going away for a few days, I need to, family stuff." She covered his hands with her own and opened her eyes to look up at him, "God, Becker, I'd never leave you, I couldn't."

"But when are you back? Who are you going with?" Becker proceeded to stream off a few more questions before Jess placed her index finer over his lips to quiet him.

"My nan died, I'm going to her funeral, OK?" Tears glistened in her eyes, and he wiped them away before they could fall.

"I'm coming with you."

"What? Why?" Her big eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Because you mean the world to me Jess, I can't let you go through this alo-" He was quickly cut off by the lips that attached themselves to his own.

Just as he felt her move away, he threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her back.

"Thank you." She spoke, as they leant their foreheads together a few moments later, "For always being there."

He leant down and kissed her once more, before leaning down to pick up her suitcase and take her hand, "Come on then, we've got to collect my stuff before we leave." He gave her a small smile before walking down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, is it as awful as I think, or should I write more stuff while I'm tired and drained?<em>**


End file.
